A Regular Christmas
by RegularShowFan1592
Summary: This is a Christmas oneshot I made! It will be in two chapters, one for Christmas Eve, and one for Christmas Day. Rated K for minor adult situations in chapter two. Enjoy and Merry Christmas dudes! :D
1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note**: Hey dudes! So, I decided to write a Christmas oneshot as it's probably my favorite holiday! So enjoy and please leave a review! This will be a two chapter oneshot though. One for Christmas Eve, and one for Christmas Day.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! :D

It was a cold, blistery Christmas Eve in Two Peaks (A.N: I think that's the name of the town their in?), with everyone at the park getting ready for their annual Christmas party. Skips was fixing up the lights along the outside of the house, Pops was in the kitchen baking tree-shaped cookies for Santa, Benson was sweeping up the mess Mordecai and Rigby had made earlier from eating in the living room and Thomas, being Thomas, had gotten his horns stuck in a Christmas wreath while trying to hang it on the front door outside.

"Uh, Skips? Can I get a little help here?" he asked, pointing at his horns.

Skips sighed, "Sure Thomas, just let me finish hanging up these lights and I'll come down." Skips put the final light in place, then slowly stepped off the ladder and skipped over to Thomas, yanking the wreath off him.

"Thanks Skips. Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem. But why don't you head inside and see if Benson can have you do anything that doesn't involve your head getting stuck?" he asked while hanging the wreath on the door.

"Yeah, good-good idea man." he blushed, a little ashamed at his incident.

Thomas came inside, quickly closing the door so as to not let snow in, and walked up to Benson who was sitting on the couch. "Hey, uh Benson? I'm done outside. Do you have anything else for me to do?" he asked.

Benson took a sip of his hot cocoa, "No, not really. Sit down and relax with me for a moment." he smiled, patting the cushion next to him.

Thomas sighed in relief, "Thanks Benson. I-"

"WHAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that?" Thomas asked.

"Ugh...it's Pops. He's baking, or at least trying to bake, cookies for Santa and tonight's party." he sighed.

Pops suddenly ran out to the kitchen entrance, holding a pan of burnt cookies, "The cookies...they're RUINED! Santa will never visit us now!" he cried.

Benson rubbed his fingers in his right hand between his eyes in annoyance, "Pops, it's fine. Santa will still come even if the cookies aren't good."

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Pops screamed.

Benson thought of an idea, "Say, Thomas? Why don't you help Pops make some fresh cookies?" he smiled, but gritted between his smile, "and don't let Pops do anything! Just have him do something that doesn't involve actually baking."

"Got it Benson." Thomas winked. Thomas walked over to Pops and put an arm around him, "Don't worry Pops! I'll help you bake, and you can even lick the batter!"

"Oh! I adore licking the batter!" he squealed in joy.

Benson sunk back into the couch, "Finally, a chance to-"

SLAM!

Rigby slammed the front door open and was holding a new video game in his hands. "HOLY CRAP! I can't believe I finally got it!" he yelled, pumping his fist and spinning around in front of the door.

Mordecai trudged up the steps, out of breath, "Rig-Rigby! You could've waited for me instead of ditching me in front of the game store!"

Rigby stopped dancing and looked over at Mordecai, "Sorry dude! It's just that this is the game I've been waiting all year for!"

Benson stood up from the couch, turning as red as Rudolph's nose, "Close the freaking door! You're letting all the snow in!"

"Oh geez! Sorry Benson!" Mordecai replied, shutting the door as quickly as he could.

As Benson started walking over, he saw that the entire side of the living room was covered in snow! He picked up the broom then stomped over to Rigby and grabbed the game out of his hands. "You aren't getting this game back until you clean up this mess, Rigby!" he shouted.

"Aw man! But Mordecai-" he started.

"Mordecai didn't do anything! If you hadn't of ditched him, he would of came in at the same time as you and shut the door! But, since you were acting like an idiot and dancing, you let all this snow into the house!" he explained, shoving the broom into Rigby's hands. "Mordecai, why don't you come into the kitchen and I'll make you some hot chocolate, as you must be freezing." he smiled.

"Gee, thanks Benson!" he smiled back.

"Aw, but I want some too!" Rigby whined.

"NO! Now clean this up, or you're fired!" Benson yelled.

"Ugh!" Rigby groaned. He reluctantly started sweeping the snow up, but threw the broom down in frustration. "This is taking too long!" he complained. Suddenly, he spotted a vacuum cleaner out of the corner of his eye. He ran over and pushed the vacuum into the snow, and gripping the top of the handle, turned it on to full suction. He was lifted up off the floor, unable to control the vacuum as it, thankfully, sucked up all the snow...and then all heck broke loose. The vacuum started knocking everything over, including the tree and presents! It somehow sucked up the Christmas lights hung along the staircase as well. Rigby couldn't hold on for much longer, so he yelled for help.

"GUYS?! I NEED HELP IN HERE!" he screamed, letting go of the handle and flying into the wall.

"What did he do now?" Benson groaned.

Mordecai and Benson ran in and their jaws dropped in disbelief at the mess Rigby had made ten times worse. Mordecai quickly sprinted over to the vacuum and tackled it, while Benson ran up to the outlet and unplugged the cord. Then, they both walked over to Rigby, staring him down angrily.

"GRRRRRRRRAHHHHHH!" Benson screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE, RIGBY?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry guys! I was sweeping, but I figured that would take forever so I got the vacuum and-"

"You tried to take the easy way out, as usual! I ought to fire you right here, right now..." Benson said, breathing heavily.

Mordecai stepped in between them and pushed Benson away from Rigby, "Benson, it's Christmas Eve, you can't fire Rigby now! Come on, I'll help clean this place up and make sure Rigby doesn't cause more trouble for the next couple days!"

Benson sighed and started to calm down, "You promise, Mordecai? Because I swear to God-"

Mordecai held his hands up in defense, "I swear Benson! I'll keep him under my watch. You can trust me, right?"

"Ugh, yeah, I suppose I can trust you Mordecai." he said.

"Good. Now go in the kitchen, sit down, have some cookies and relax dude!" he smiled, pushing Benson out the doorway. "Let's clean this crap up dude, and fast. I don't want to spend all of Christmas Eve having to clean up with Margaret driving up tomorrow!" Mordecai ordered, punching Rigby in the arm for his mistake.

"OW! Okay, God!" he whimpered, rubbing his arm. "So, she's actually coming huh?" he snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, picking up the tree and setting it back up.

"Oh nothing...just wondering why she'd want to spend Christmas with you rather than her parents." he said while cracking the door open.

"You idiot! She already visited her parents these past few days and was stopping by tomorrow for a day to see me!" he answered. Mordecai was getting very agitated with Rigby now, so he decided to turn the tables. "Is Eileen coming over as well?" he smirked.

"SHUT UP! Yeah, she's coming...and I'll have you know, Mordo, that I even got her a gift!" he said smugly, sweeping the snow outside.

"Oh wow! What'd you buy her with your salary and knowledge of chicks, a freaking pink bow for her hair?" he laughed.

"No! It's something really special that she'll like a lot!" he shouted, defending himself.

"I'm just messing with you dude! I'm sure you picked out a cool gift." Mordecai said.

An hour later, they finished cleaning and were exhausted so they decided to head upstairs for bed. Mordecai got into his bed and rested on his side, "Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"You may mess up...a lot, but I'm glad to be around you for the holidays dude." he smiled.

"Thanks man! The same to you." he smiled back.

"Let's try to not have anything spoil tomorrow, ok bro? I'll try to not embarrass you in front of Eileen too much." Mordecai chuckled.

"Shut up man. Night, Mordo." he yawned.

"Night, Rigby." he yawned as well.

They both drifted off into slumber, awaiting tomorrow when Santa would arrive.


	2. Christmas Day

**Author's Note**: What's up guys, I hope you're having a good Christmas! :D Anyways, here's the Christmas Day chapter for this oneshot. (This won't be continued, as it's just a Christmas story and I'm working on other stories/ideas at the moment.)

"DUDE, DUDE, DUDE!"

Mordecai was awoken by Rigby, next to his bed, jumping up and down and shaking him while practically screaming in his ear. Mordecai groggily opened his eyes then sat up and pushed Rigby away from him.

"What the heck do you want? I was in the middle of an awesome dream..." he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Christmas morning man! So stop dreaming about Margaret and let's go downstairs!" he shouted, scampering out the door.

Mordecai slapped his forehead, "Ugh..." He stood up and walked out of the bedroom then downstairs and was surprised that only Rigby was there, jumping up and down even faster now that he saw all the presents. "Where is everybody man?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know and I don't care! All I know is that I've got three presents for me to open!" he replied. He started to reach for the wrapping paper, but Benson came out of nowhere and slapped his hand away.

"RIGBY! Don't open your freaking presents yet! Can't you wait until everyone is here in the living room tonight?" he sighed.

Rigby got up and moaned while walking over to Mordecai, "UGH, FINE!" He plopped down on the couch and pouted, "I guess I can wait..."

"Hey Benson, where is everyone?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh they're in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas dinner. We're gonna have turkey, mashed potatoes, pie, and everything! It's gonna be fantastic!" Benson smiled.

Mordecai and Rigby jumped up off the couch, doing their signature arm-waving, "OHHHHHHHH! FREE PIE, FREE PIE!"

Just then, a knock was heard at the front door. Mordecai walked over and opened it, revealing Eileen, who was holding a little red and green bag and had a huge smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Mordecai!" she beamed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Eileen. Why are you so happy?" he asked.

She sighed in joy, "Oh, no reason. It's just-" she pulled Mordecai down to her eye level and whispered, "Rigby invited me here for the party!"

"Yeah, he told me he got you something really special." he smirked. He stood up and said aloud so Rigby could hear, "Ya know, Eileen, I hear we have a mistletoe set up somewhere in the house..."

Rigby shot up and poked his head over the couch, "DUDE, SHUT UP!" then sat back down, grumbling. Mordecai just chuckled at Rigby's outburst then walked into the kitchen to help with the food. Eileen ran over to the tree and put her gift next to Rigby's presents. She walked over to Rigby and sat down next to him.

"Hi Rigby. Merry Christmas!" she grinned.

Rigby avoided eye contact, "Oh, hey Eileen. Merry Christmas."

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him sadly.

"I can't open my presents yet..." he sighed.

Eileen put a hand on his shoulder, "Rigby, you know that's not what Christmas is about."

He looked up at her, "Yeah I know. I'm just really excited, ya know?"

"Yeah I understand. But, I think you'll like my gift the most." she cooed, sliding closer to him.

Pops poked his big head in the room, "Hello! Would anyone in here like a fresh cookie and some egg nog?"

Rigby's ears and tail perked up and made a dash for the kitchen, ruining the moment.

_'Darn it! So close...'_ Eileen thought.

The doorbell rang, making Eileen jump at the sudden noise. She ran over and opened the door with Margaret behind it, struggling to hold a big blue and red present.

"Oh my God! Let me help you Margaret!" Eileen yelled, grabbing the other side of the box.

"Eileen? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here because Rigby invited me!" she smiled.

"Oh that's great!" she said, setting the present down next to the tree, "I hope he finally makes a move tonight as that's really the only thing you complain about when we talk." she giggled.

"Oh, Mordecai said there's a mistletoe somewhere in the house. I'll try that." she sighed, getting lovestruck thoughts in her head.

Margaret snapped her fingers, "Eileen? Eileen?!"

She came out of her daze, "Sorry!"

"You'd better hope Mordecai and I don't find it first..." she smirked, narrowing her eyes.

"You wanna make a bet?" Eileen asked, narrowing her eyes as well.

Margaret rubbed her chin, "Sure. Okay, first one to kiss their significant other tonight after we open presents gets..." she thought for a moment then snapped her finger, "a gift card for a shopping spree in their favorite clothing store!"

"Ok, Margaret. You. Are. ON!" she said determined.

Later that night after dinner, everyone opened their presents (A.N: I honestly don't feel like listing off presents, so just imagine whatever you think everyone except Rigby and Eileen got). Rigby almost forgot his gift for Eileen so he ran upstairs to grab it. When he came back down, Eileen, holding her gift for Rigby, led him over to the couch. Mordecai walked around to everyone and asked them to head into the kitchen, so as to leave Eileen and Rigby alone...again.

_'Huh? Why is everyone going into the kitchen?'_ Rigby thought then hid his gift behind his back. "So...are you having a good time Eileen?" he asked, her barely able to hear it.

She cleared her throat, "Hmm? Oh yeah, this was a good party. Thanks for inviting me." She then took her glasses off to clean them, but instead of putting them back on, she set them on the table.

Rigby's heart started to race, "You're, uh, welcome Ei-Eileen. So, wha-what's in the bag?" he asked, pointing at it.

She looked into his eyes, alluringly, "What's behind your back?"

Rigby frantically fumbled to bring his gift back around, almost dropping it onto the floor. Eileen tried hard not to laugh at his nervousness.

"Here-here's your gift Eileen!" he said, sweating.

Eileen pulled out her bag, "And here's yours." she smiled, handing him the bag.

She opened the black box and gasped in awe at her gift: a golden necklace with a red jewel at the base shaped like a heart. She nearly started crying tears of joy, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Do-do you like it?" he asked sheepishly, looking away.

"Rigby, I can't tell how much I love this. It's beautiful." she uttered under her breath.

_'Oh Thank God!'_ he thought. "Here, let me put it on you." he suggested. Eileen turned around, allowing Rigby to put the necklace on her. She suddenly turned back around, a lot closer to him now on the couch which made him blush.

"Why don't you open your gift Rigby?" she asked.

"Okay." he started ripping out the paper in the bag and reached his hand in.

"What? There's nothing in here?!" he grumbled.

"Yep." she smiled.

"But, I don't understand?" he said, confused.

"Don't you see Rigby? My gift..."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. She was still crying tears of joy, which made her try even harder to make this the best kiss in the world.

_'HOLY CRAP! Is this really happening right now?!'_ he thought, his heart beating out of his chest.

Rigby just acted on his impulses and returned the kiss, not knowing that it would feel this amazing! After a while, they pulled away from each other, gasping for breath.

"was that!" she panted, grinning from ear to ear.

Mordecai and Margaret witnessed the whole thing from the kitchen doorway and walked over to the new couple.

"Nice job with the gift and the kiss dude! It was almost as good as my first one with Margaret!" he laughed, punching Rigby playfully.

Margaret smiled at Eileen, "That necklace is so cute Eileen!"

"Thank you!" Eileen beamed.

A half-hour later, Eileen and Margaret had to head back to Eileen's apartment so Margaret could get her things for college. Mordecai and Rigby decided it was time to hit the hay, so, after they said goodnight to everyone and gave their respective girlfriends a small kiss goodbye, went up to their room.

Mordecai spoke up, "So dude, was that your best day ever?"

"No, it wasn't." Rigby sighed.

"Aw, what?! But you and Eileen finally kissed, twice?!" he yelled, throwing his wings up.

Rigby just sat on the edge of his trampoline, half-smiling, "I'm just saying, if my first kiss with her was that amazing, I can't even imagine what a perfect one with her would feel like!"

"Now that's what I like to hear dude!" he laughed, giving Rigby a fist-bump.

They both got in their beds and cheered, "BEST CHRISTMAS EVA!"

The End. Merry Christmas Everybody! :D


End file.
